Infinite Affinity
by What'dYouExpect
Summary: The infinite sided die and its unpredictable consequences effect Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of Gravity falls in a dauntingly horrific way. (One-Shot.)


"It had all happened so fast. Grunkle Stan had reached for the Television, but Great Uncle Ford wouldn't let him put on that stupid show. Why did we have to be so consumed with that game?" Dipper said to himself as he sat alone in a room, surrounded by padded walls. "All we had to do was stop for thirty minutes. We couldn't. We were addicted." Tears rolled down Dipper's face and dripped onto the beige straitjacket that enveloped his body. "Now look at us." He laughed. "Look at what we've become." Dipper stood up and sprinted towards the padded door where his food had been served to him for what felt like an eternity ago. "Let me out!" He cried as he smacked against the padding and flew backwards, hitting the opposite wall. "He just ripped the bag out of his hands." He gargled incoherently. "Now it's the end." Dipper bolted towards the door again, this time breaking through.

One might expect a hallway, or a guard to be on the outside of this door. However, that was not the case. Instead, he found himself sinking under the depths of a vast ocean, unable to swim due to the restraint of the straitjacket. The water cascaded into his open mouth and filled his lungs as he screamed out for help. The pressure sunk to his chest, as he choked and choked.

Then, a hand reached in and saved him.

Dipper coughed up the salty liquid as he tried to breathe in the fresh air around him. He still felt the grip of the hand around his body, and when he looked up a chill sent shock-waves down his spine. He winced and closed his eyes, unable to shake the vision out of his brain. "Let me go!" He shouted to it.

Mabel responded with a long "Quaaaacccckkkk." Well, what was left of her anyways. Her head had been replaced by that of Ducktective's twin brother. Dipper screamed for help, but there was no response as he suddenly found himself floating through the vast nothingness of outer space...

"Dipper!"

The boy in the pine tree hat was awoken by a slap to the cheek from his normal twin sister. Dipper jolted upwards, out of breath from the nightmare he had just experienced. He turned to his sister. His immediate relief that her head was not that of a cartoon duck was short lived. Mabel was visibly shaken, as tremors shook her body to the point of visibility. "Are you okay Dipper?" Her voice quivered with worry in a slight whisper.

Dipper reached for his forehead and tried to rub away the pounding headache that had surfaced. "Yeah... I was having a nightmare is all." Dipper groaned as he looked around their darkened bedroom. "What happened?" He questioned.

Mabel became paralyzed.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked worriedly. He reached out to her, grabbing her hands, which were cold to the touch. "What's going on?" He clenched his grip a little tighter.

Mabel opened her mouth, and nothing came out except the croaking of her voice as she tried to find the words to say. "Grru..." She froze again.

"Mabel, you have to tell me what's going on." Dipper said, now raising his voice above a whisper.

Mabel slapped her hand over Dipper's mouth. "Quiet!" Her eyes were wide in horror, as if Dipper talking above a library whisper had summoned the Apocalypse. There was a knock on the door. Mabel stood up and tried to lift Dipper off the floor.

Oddly in unison, both Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford beckoned for Mabel. "Mabel, get out here now." However, there was something different about their voices that Dipper particularly caught onto. It sounded almost as if they were a child reading a book out loud for the first time, that their voices were droning on from word to word with no special emphasis on a single syllable. That's when Dipper realized something was wrong.

Dipper jumped up and placed his arm in front of Mabel as they backed away from the locked door. "What's going on?" He whispered.

"That's not Grunkle Stan..." Mabel answered back as they backed up towards the window. "The infinite sided die... it did something to them." She felt the presence of the wall behind her.

"What did-" Dipper was cut off by the door crashing down in front of them.

Dipper and Mabel stared at the horror scene in front of them. Three legs were planted on the hardwood floor, two of which were human, the other pink. A bubbling blob of swirling mass sat above it in the place of a torso. Six fingers seemed frozen in the formation of a claw at the end of a single arm. The heads of Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, and Waddles rested above a folded and deformed neck that looked more like a pink bean bag chair after sitting in it for three hours straight. The three of them had been polymerized together in some sick and twisted fusion. Mabel whispered to Dipper. "Don't let them touch you." She took another step back and laughed nervously. A soft breeze emanating from the Stan fusion whipped her hair back. "I'll be down there in a second Grunkle Stan and Ford, I was just..." She quickly scanned around the room. "Helping Dipper clean up the room." Mabel bent down and began to cradle a few loose objects in her arm. "Right Dipper?" She said as she glanced up at her brother.

Dipper froze, but quickly snapped out of the trance. "Yeah." Dipper bent down and began stacking graph paper together in a pile.

Without so much as a whisper, the morphed version of Stan, Ford, and Waddles slowly sauntered out of the room before clomping down the steps. Once the thumping ceased echoing throughout the bedroom, Dipper turned to Mabel. "We need to leave, now." He quickly hustled over to the dresser between their beds and jumped on top of it. Dipper quickly jabbed his elbow at the circular stained glass window, shattering it to pieces. He reached down for Mabel's hand. "Come on!" A loud thumping noise resonated from the staircase outside their door.

"What's going on up there?" A loud screeching noise said from down the steps as the stomping grew louder.

Dipper pulled Mabel up and helped shove her through the open window. She fell onto the roof below and looked up five feet to the see Dipper's pine tree hat come flying down. Dipper jumped up to grab the ledge of windowsill when he felt a presence behind him. Turning his head around as much as he could, Dipper stared at the Stan fusion standing in the broken doorway. In a state of dismay, he heaved himself up into the frame of the window.

The Stan fusion became furious and charged towards Dipper. "Where do you think you're going!?" They screamed in unison.

Dipper prepared himself to jump down to Mabel below when he felt the back of his shirt being tugged. He turned around, not only to see the Stans sprinting at him, but that his shirt had been caught on a shard of class still sitting in the frame. Dipper grabbed his shirt and pulled. It didn't budge. The Stan fusion stood a few feet away with their arms extended. Dipper's hair flowed in the breeze as the fusion reached out to touch him. He yanked one more time...

Dipper flew backwards and onto the roof below. Mabel helped him up, handed him his hat, and the two ran across the shingles to the lowest point near the driveway. There was a loud crash from behind the twins that shook the roof and made Mabel lose her footing, causing her to slip and fall. Dipper grabbed her before she could tumble down any further when she yelled at him to run. He glanced over his shoulder and grew wide-eyed. The fusion had smashed through the attic wall and was now chasing them with heavy steps. Dipper helped Mabel get to her feet and they ran to the corner. The twins held onto one another's hands and jumped down to the ground below. They quickly collected themselves and rushed over to the mystery cart. Sliding onto the ripped beige pleather seats, Dipper stared at the ignition. The key wasn't there.

The golf cart vibrated as the fusion slammed into the ground next to the driveway. "There's no key!" Dipper panicked as he jumped out of the seat. Mabel followed suit and the two sprinted away from the shack.

"Where are we gonna go?" Mabel panted as she lagged behind Dipper.

"I- I don't know." He responded between breaths. "We have to keep moving though."

The twins could feel the wind around them start to pick up. Yet, neither of them dared to look back. They stayed focused on the road to town coming up ahead.

* * *

"What are you in the mood for?" Soos asked Wendy as they drove in his rusted old truck from Wendy's house towards the center of town.

"I don't know..." Wendy rubbed her stomach with her hand. "Maybe Chinese?" She suggested.

Soos shook his head. "Dood, you know I'll usually eat anything. But I had Chinese last night." There was silence between them as Soos sped around a hairpin. "What about Tacos?" Soos said as he rolled down his window.

Wendy followed suit and sighed. "I'm not a big fan of Mexican." She stared at the trees passing by, until the wind blew Wendy's red locks back in her face.

"Racist." Soos chuckled.

Wendy brushed the hair out of her eyes and sat silently before catching onto Soos' joke. However, right as she was about to laugh, she saw two figures running towards the T-intersection up ahead. "Dipper?" She squinted, picking up on the blue pine tree hat.

"Dipper's not a food…" Soos chuckled. "Actually, I guess he would be to cannibals." He turned towards Wendy, who was now pointing straight ahead. Soos put his eyes back on the road and realized what she was talking about. "Why are they running?" Soos drove closer, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a large figure in their wake.

"What the hell is that?" Wendy shrieked, pointing out the window at the Stan fusion that had changed its course.

* * *

Dipper heard the smooth rolling of car tires on the hot asphalt behind them. Still running, he peered over his shoulder and stopped dead in his tracks. He quickly cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted as loud as he could. "Look out!" This grabbed Mabel's attention and paralyzed her in place a few steps ahead of her brother.

The two twins watched, terrorized, as the Stan fusion lowered its shoulder and smashed into the speeding truck.

Soos' rusty truck flew through the air, throwing around Wendy and the handyman as it spiraled and spun out of control. The vehicle sat upside down on the grass next to the side of the road with its wheels still spinning. A massive dent had pushed the passenger's side door well into the interior of the cab, setting off the airbags and obstructing any view of the state of Soos and Wendy on the inside.

"Wendy!" Dipper called out. He motioned forward but felt resistance from the back of his shirt. Mabel silently stood behind him, holding the back of his ripped t-shirt, somberly shaking her head. She knew what would happen next, and that this was their only chance to escape that horrendous monster. Dipper stared back at the scene unfolding about a hundred yards away. The Stan fusion stomped towards the truck, to the point where the truck was bouncing up and down on the green earth. Dipper noticed small cracks forming on the surface of the asphalt beneath his sneakers. He paced backwards, keeping Mabel behind his outstretched arm, and his eyes on the incident before them.

The driver's side door opened, and a crimson covered Wendy crawled out. Lines of blood dripped from her forehead and down her green checkered shirt as she held her rib-cage in her hand. She glanced back at a lifeless Soos sitting in the driver's seat. His head hung limp in its upside down position. Blood ran up his neck and across his face in cascading streaks, pouring onto the question mark hat resting at the bottom of the wreckage. Dipper silently motioned for her to get away from the wreckage, but her eyes were fixated on the Stan fusion on the other side of the flipped truck.

The Stan fusion reached out and grabbed the handle of the bent door. In an instant, the door was pulled off its hinges and thrown into the air. It landed with a loud thud just feet in front of Dipper and Mabel. Then, the six fingered hand reached inside and ripped Soos out of his seat. Wendy tried to limp away, her ankle visible broken with white bone protruding out of her crimson stained porcelain skin. Dipper booked it towards her, leaving Mabel dumbfounded with a ripped piece of his orange shirt in her hands. Dipper could see the Stan fusion silently mouth words as they held Soos out in front of them by the neck.

Dipper approached Wendy and placed her lanky arm around his shoulder. He helped her move forward a few yards, away from the horror behind them. There was a simultaneous snicker and oink that echoed throughout the forest that bordered the side of the road. Dipper turned his head and opened his mouth in shock.

The monster slowly brought Soos towards the swirling mass located at their torso. In the blink of an eye, Soos was sucked into the stomach. The fusion gurgled, belched, and shrieked as a fourth head pushed its way up through the neck fold and slowly started to take shape. Dipper tried to help Wendy move along faster and finally reached Mabel as Soos' limp head finished forming. Instead of running after Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel, the creature turned to its left. On its newly formed four legs, it stomped louder back to the upside down truck.

The truck slowly moved closer to the fusion, skidding on the grass and leaving a large patch of soil exposed to the elements. There was a loud scrunch, and the truck compressed under the pressure and slipped into the swirling mass of the fusion's torso.

Wendy coughed and spit up a glob of coagulated blood. "Dipper, Mabel, you have to leave me. I'll try to get into the woods." She pushed Dipper in the direction of Mabel with whatever strength she had left in her arms.

He reluctantly obeyed. "Wendy, we'll go get help." He inched towards her.

Wendy turned her head. She didn't want either of them to see her like this. "Just go." Her voice quivered.

There was a loud revving noise. They all slowly turned in the direction of the fusion, and froze. The two Stans, Waddles, and Soos' heads sat in a row on the front hood of Soos' repaired truck. The swirling mass now encompassed the front bumper and created a strong breeze that blew Dipper's hat off his head. Their arm and four legs were gone, transformed into various parts of the truck. The new fusion drove forward, sending Mabel and Dipper into a state of panic. The twins sprinted in the direction of the center of town while Wendy collapsed and army crawled to the forest.

The truck roared behind them as their feet pounded against the declining asphalt. The robotic Stan voice called from behind them. "Come here children!" The twins did their best to remain focused and rushed onward, ignoring the horrendous beckoning echoing from their wake. The first portion of town became visible at the bottom of the hill. The diner was only a couple hundred yards away.

The twins darted over to the concrete sidewalk and prayed that the truck would remain on the road. Dipper glanced over to keep tabs on Mabel and make sure that she was okay. For a moment, as the wind flapped through Mabel's hair, it didn't feel like they were running to survive this nightmare. It felt like all the times before, with the gnomes, wax figures, and the Gobblewonker, as if their lives weren't in serious danger. That afterwards everything would be okay, and they could return to the shack as one happy family. Then the next day would approach with more adventures awaiting them in their own backyard. He wasn't sure if Mabel noticed him looking, but he flashed a small smirk in her direction regardless.

They closed in on the parking lot when the loud squealing of tires caused Dipper and Mabel to turn their heads around. The truck had skid to a halt in the road and menacingly remained still. Stan, Ford, Soos, and Waddles' eyes stared at the twins as the swirling mass below beckoned them. "Dipper, Mabel, don't go inside." The truck inched forward, slowly driving across the street and into the parking lot. Dipper placed his arm in front of Mabel and backed up towards the stairs beneath the entrance to the diner. The truck's engine hummed and roared. This sent the twins into a fury, so they hustled up the steps, entered the restaurant, and slammed the door closed behind them.

The bell above the entrance rang and the few patrons that were inside the diner glared at Dipper and Mabel for this unusual disturbance. Ignoring the residents staring at them, Dipper peered out the window and breathed a sigh of relief. The truck sat at the bottom of the steps, unable to drive up the restricted width of the concrete stairs. Dipper spun around and slid his back down the wooden door until he collapsed onto the wooden floor. Mabel followed suit, and they caught their breath together.

The truck repeatedly honked its horn as the irritating noise bled through the walls, further annoying the patrons inside. Dipper and Mabel turned to each other and stared for a moment. Then, Dipper broke out into laughter. Mabel grinned and found herself giggling along with her brother. The two of them, chuckling hysterically like bumbling idiots despite having narrowly avoided the swirling whirlwind of death that chased them into town. Dipper leaned over towards Mabel and cradled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the favor as the two quieted down.

The hum of the truck's engine faded away until only the inaudible mixture of casual diner banter could be heard. The twins released each other and smiled in relief that normalcy had returned. Dipper helped Mabel stand up and the two walked over to the counter. They climbed onto the swiveling bar stools and rested their heads against the white granite.

Lazy Susan waddled over and slapped her palm on the counter. "What can I get you two?" She said nasally.

Dipper poked his head up. "A glass of water." He noticed that Lazy Susan had cocked her head to the side, as if she had never heard of the most important compound on the planet. She reached for her lazy eye and lifted the broken eyelid up. Dipper spun around and was immediately knocked off his seat.

A high pitched whine shattered the glass windows, which immediately garnered the attention of the patrons sitting in the booths. The loud roar of an engine echoed through the diner as a large shadow enveloped the room. Dipper looked up at his sister from the ground. "Mabel, get behind the counter!" He shouted as she returned a worried glare.

Dipper pushed himself off the floor. The diners turned and stared out the windows that overlooked the center of town. They screamed, and scrambled to move out of the way.

The truck smashed through the wall of the diner, shaking the building down to its core, and leaving a gaping hole in its wake. Dipper fell back to the floor, while Mabel pushed herself over the counter. The Stan and Soos fusion screamed at the twins in its terrifying synchronous robotic voice. "Dipper, Mabel, time for BED!" The whirlwind on the front bumper pulled everything towards it like a demonic black hole. The back tires of the two-wheeled drive truck squealed and burned on the asphalt below the diner. A tremor shook the diner, which caused the log-shaped building to fall off its foundation. The diner rotated, at a forty five degree angle, over the truck. Every loose object flew at once towards the sucking force of the truck. Dipper grabbed onto the metal support of the seat and held on as his legs flailed in the wind.

"Mabel help!" He pleaded to his sister. She was safe behind the protection of the marble counter. It provided a ledge of support so that she couldn't slide down the incline without jumping over the edge. The patrons sitting in the booths closest to the truck collapsed, and were sucked into the growing swirling mass. The truck revved as Mabel poked her head over the ledge and reached her hand out to her brother.

The truck inched forward as the building slowly tilted on a larger angle. Lazy Susan, who looked over the edge of the counter, lost her balance and fell. She slid into the vortex "No, my pies!" A large shredding sound encompassed the room. Blood splattered over Dipper's back and Mabel's face as Lazy Susan was shred into pieces by the fusion. She provided no useful parts to the being, and thus was used for her energy only.

Mabel reached her hand down. "Dipper, I can't reach any further!" She cried. Her hand was a foot above Dipper's head, and her shorter arms couldn't stretch any further. Dipper scanned around the diner. All of the patrons were gone, sucked up by this monster. Glasses lay shattered in the corner beneath a stool that had broken off the floor. Panels of ceiling tile started to fly off the ceiling and enter the swirling mass. Knives and a fire extinguisher, narrowly shooting by Mabel and his heads, flew by and were sucked into the vortex.

That's when Dipper remembered how to stop an engine. Overheat it.

"Mabel!" He shouted as he tried to reach for her hand and missed. He quickly grabbed back onto the pole in which his sweaty hands started to slip on. "You need to light the building on fire and leave!" He shouted over the roaring wind.

Mabel grew wide-eyed and looked at Dipper absolutely horrified. "I'm not leaving you." She tried to stretch further, but felt herself slipping over the counter.

Dipper looked back at the fusion. It pushed forward a couple more inches, shaking the building more, and tipping it at a higher angle. The Stan heads, along with the other patrons, were collectively opening and closing their mouths in unison. Only Soos' remained still. Dipper turned at Mabel with tears in his eyes. "Mabel you have to do it!" He demanded.

"I… I can't Dipper!"

Mabel climbed on top of the slanted counter and towards the stool that was next to Dipper. She reached out to push herself over when the bell overhead the entrance to the diner rang.

Dipper and Mabel looked over to see a tall man with well-defined features in a war-torn wife-beater. He sported some sort of weird sunglasses over one of his eyes that made his face look more rectangular than it already was. The muscular man had some sort of weapon slung over his back, and a cigar firmly placed between his lips. A puff of smoke in the shape of a ring came out of his mouth as he removed the cigar and flicked it towards the swirling mass. He reached over his shoulder and exposed the rocket propelled grenade launcher from his back. He cradled the weapon in his arms, turned to Mabel, and spoke reassuringly with a dauntingly sexy Austrian accent. "Well I can." The man turned off the safety and fired the missile.

Dipper and Mabel tried to protect their skulls as the missile whirled by and entered the center of the swirling vortex. There was a moment of silence. Then, the bell atop the diner entrance rang once more. Dipper and Mabel turned to the mystery man, who was now half outside the building. He smiled and nodded to the twins. "Hasta la vista, baby." A burst of flames shot up from the truck, which imploded in on itself. The skulls of both Stans burnt to a crisp as the fire that engulfed the vehicle grew. The car was a ticking time bomb. Dipper tried to pull himself up, but found that his strength was absent. The smoke filled his lungs and the pressure sunk to his chest as Dipper choked and choked.

Mabel's extended hand reached down and saved him.


End file.
